Stand at Attention Rose
by 12-29
Summary: Based on the AU "i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window" where RWBY lives in a "real life" world and go to a military academy. White Rose, Bumblebee, other ships probably. This story is gonna be a slow burner folks sorry.
1. First Impressions

Ruby had just stumbled onto the street that was opposite her sister's university. She paid the cabbie with whatever she first grabbed at in her pocket. She honestly had no recollection if it was money or candy wrappings but the since Ruby saw the cab drive away she must had done something right. She started walking toward the crosswalk and leaned into one of the poles. She closed her eyes for one minute to try and get her bearings together.

She opened her eyes and pressed the button to cross the sidewalk. Ruby began to press her hand to her forehead hoping to ease the dull throbbing in her head. She swore she could feel every single one of her heartbeats echoing in her body. The signal finally allowed her to walk and she went across with no trouble.

Ruby began mumbling "Well I consider that a personal victory. No vomit, no tripping. I should get an award. The Best Drunk Walking award."

Ruby looke in front of her and saw the big stone epithet that welcomed the students. _Beacon Academy. _The prestigious university known for the best military minds in the country.

Her sister had gotten a scholarship to the academy and Ruby herself had been accepted by special recommendation. Not the best idea being drunk a week before school starts but Yang had thrown her a party to make Ruby feel more welcome. Ruby had gotten accepted two years earlier than the standard 18 year minimum that the academy imposed. Yang became the gloating sister who bragged about Ruby every time she talked.

The party itself had been going pretty well. Yang had invited all her friends and asked one of her friends to host the party for her little sister. The party was where Ruby had her first taste of cheap alcohol. It was also where she proceeded to have her next eight tastes of alcohol. Ruby left the party early to get away from the crowd. She hated being the center of attention and the alcohol was supposed to alleviate the nervousness. It didn't help after all. Everyone still wanted to know how a 16 year old girl managed to get into the Beacon. The house became suffocating and Yang let her escape early to sleep.

Ruby let out a sigh and breathed in the cool night air. God that felt amazing. Her skin felt cooler and she began walking toward the left side of the school where the co ed dorms were.

There were several stones in the path and Ruby decided to play a game on which one she could kick longer. When she kicked the last stone clear across the campus she felt accomplished and began strolling into one of the gray buildings.

As Ruby entered through the automatic doors she grappled into her pocket and searched for her keys.

They weren't there. Damn. She checked her other pocket. Nope nothing. Ruby began a weird dance where she patted herself everywhere to try and find her keys. Even places where they would never have been. Her hair. Her shoes. Inside her shirt. This was no time to freak out. _Think rationally_. She took out her phone to call Yang and ask to search for her keys. She looked at her screen. The phone was dead.

"What. _What._"

If Ruby wasn't so drunk she might've screamed at the lobby. No one was in the room not even the receptionist, she could've.

"Oh well. Time to break into my room." Ruby shrugged and walked out of the building and moved around the back. Her room was on the second floor but the building was a modern one with ridges all across the building. Ruby was as experienced as a climber as was a cabbage but this was no time for reason, Ruby was drunk and feeling adventurous.

Ruby could see the outline of her room's window in the shattered moonlight. The climb had to atleast be 4 meters. _Sigh._

She put her left foot onto the first ledge. It was a sturdy holding. Ruby jumped and grabbed ahold of another ledge. She began her climb. If there was one thing she as was good at it was being fast.. Ruby had climbed 3 meters already and began her final ascendance. As soon as the window was head level to her, Ruby saw that it was open.

She didn't remember opening her window but she must have. Without a second thought she swiftly pushed her body into the room.

There was a loud thud and groaning. The floor was farther away from the window than she initially observed. Ruby had landed on her back and in pain. Ugh. She closed her eyes to stop from throwing up her dinner.

_Oh right. I'm drunk. How did I forget that._

When ruby opened her eyes she looked straight into another pair of blue eyes. These belonging to a shocked girl on her bed. The stranger had on headphones with her laptop on resting on her bed. Both of the women kept the silence and eye contact. Ruby broke it first as she looked around. It was a whole new surrounding.

"This isn't my room." Ruby spoke with the confidence of a thousand years of experience. Contrary to the sixteen she lived.

"I can tell because I don't remember this place." The sentence was followed with a yawn and

a huge laugh.

The other girl started looking scared at this point.

Ruby covered her mouth with her hand and tried to stifle her laughs.

"What are you doing?!" The other girl jumped off her bed unplugging her headphones with her.

Ruby saw the dangling cord and started laughing again.

"Who are you! Seriously get out of my room!"

"The girl was wearing a white nightgown that ended at the knees. She let her long white hair flow down the whole length of her body.

"I climbed into the wrong room sorry. I'm a little drunk. Can i rest a little?" Ruby put her face into a little pout to try and get some sympathy.

"No, what are you insane?" The other girl started screaming.

"Wow, you have really blue eyes."

Ruby slurred her words and kept her lopsided smile making the white haired girl even more annoyed.

"Oh my god!" You have to go! Now!" Blue eyes

"Wow you really have a thing for diversity don't you?" Ruby looked at her room and saw that almost everything looked pretty much reminiscent of being in a snow globe. White wallpaper had been sketched out to cover the entire room with blue snowflakes all over to give an effect of winter. Every single piece of furniture was either powder blue or white with an occasional twist of sapphire.

Ruby still kept her grin and stuck her tongue out.

The other girl started screaming. "What!? Stop talking!. What make you think i want to keep

talking? What makes you think you should still be talking? You're trespassing on my property!"

"I thought this was a school dorm?"

Ruby placed an innocent face and pulled her knees to her body. She wanted to keep talking to the girl for some reason. It was probably because Ruby always had a crush on blue eyes. It reminded her of the sky.

"I'm calling the police if you don't get out!" The white haired girl started physically picking up Ruby off the floor. Ruby decided to just allow herself to be carried by the beauty.

"Ugh. Why are you so heavy? Get out of my house damnit!" The girl struggled with the teen.

Ruby had to be dragged by her jacket across the carpet floor out of the girls room.

"It's a good thing i'm wearing jeans because otherwise i'd have massive carpet burn on my ass."

The girl just stayed quiet while struggling to move Ruby. She got to her bedroom door before falling down in exhaustion.

"Seriously. Get out! I don't know you!"

"Well in that case, i'm Ruby. Nice to meet you." Ruby extended her hand for a handshake.

The other girl pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed the deepest sigh in the history of mankind.

"My name's Weiss." Weiss barely whispered with her jaws clenched.

Ruby giggled hearing the name.

"Cute name."

Weiss blushed either from the compliment or the sheer amount of anger she was experiencing at the moment..

Ruby continued. "Seriously never heard it before. Kinda exotic."

Weiss replied. "I'm sure."

Ruby widened her eyes and gulped. "Uh oh."

Ruby put her hand over her mouth and held her stomach. Her already red face turned

"No no no no no no no no no no. Please don't throw up on my carpet." Weiss begged.

"Wheres. _ugp_. The toilet?" Ruby squealed.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm and carried her to the bathroom. The wallpaper was decorated in baby blue and just as large as Weiss' room, fit with a bathtub and marble sink.

_Weiss must be living the good life. _

Ruby kneeled on the cold bathroom tiles and barely had time to crawl her way to the toilet lid.

Ruby threw up immediately and violently. Her alcohol and cookie dinner came out of her in rapid intervals.

Weiss stood horrified and silent for the next five minutes as Ruby orchestrated her masterpiece.

After the grueling task stopped and Ruby leaned back to rest her head was when Weiss finally spoke.

"You threw up on top of the toilet."

Ruby looked toward the toilet and literal dread filled her body like poison. The toilet seat had not been raised and so her throw up had splashed all across the toilet instead of inside the toilet.

Ruby pressed the palms of her face into her eyes and felt the embarrassment engulf her.

Weiss left the bathroom and came back with a bottle of windex and a trash can. She took a rag and dumped the vomit into the can.

Weiss worked to get all the chunks that spilled off the toilet. A good ten minutes of sterilizing and washing the bathroom was spotless. Ruby was still cowering against the opposite wall in a fetal position. Weiss sighed and sat next to the girl.

"Well that happened. Listen i'm not angry just tired. So can you get up please?"

There was no response from the red haired girl. Weiss tapped her on the shoulder but Ruby still didn't move. Weiss looked closely and realized that Ruby had fallen asleep.

"_Ruby_!" Weiss yelled. "Seriously!"

When that still didn't wake her up Weiss groaned and laid on the tile floor in defeat.


	2. Afterglow

Ruby woke up with a massive headache and dry throat. She also had a sour taste in her mouth which surprised her. She opened her eyes and all she saw was a bleary blue. It took a minute but her vision adjusted to the light of the bathroom, and everything came into focus.

The trash can in front of her was the first object Ruby noticed as she examined her situation. The heavy breathing next to her made Ruby aware that someone else was there. She turned to find another girl sleeping next to her. She was spread across the floor using her arm as a pillow. And just like a sequence of events the vague memories started crashing back to Ruby in waves.

_What was the girls name? Jess? Rice? Weiss._

Ruby observed Weiss sleeping on the bathroom floor. Her face was covered with the pure ivory locks that extended all across her body. The hair looked well taken care of. It was completely void of split ends and there was a very soft shine to it. Now that Ruby had a good look at Weiss she realized that Weiss was shorter than her but considering last night she was just as strong. Ruby couldn't help ogling the sleeping beauty even when she was sleeping haphazardly in a bathroom. The thin nightgown didn't help a single bit as Ruby shyly kept looking to away and then back at Weiss. After a while she rubbed her eyes and thought of a plan.

"Oh shit. What do you do when you wake up in another girls bathroom? I could try and apologize. Right i'll do that. Just stand up first though. Get your bearings together."

Ruby closed her eyes to try and keep some form of calm and relieve the headache. When the headache wouldn't disappear she began to stand up which only resulted in her slumping back into the ground in pain.

Ruby tried not to wake up Weiss as she tried her second attempt to stand up. She placed her left hand on the wall to stabilize herself and gain some balance so she wouldn't topple over and collapse again. Ruby managed to get herself halfway until her hand slipped off the wall and she slid down towards Weiss.

Ruby landed hard against Weiss' small body and woke the girl up with a start. Ruby immediately got off of Weiss and looked around at anywhere other than the girl next to her to avoid the oncoming confrontation.

Sleeping was rather uneventful for Weiss until she felt someone slam right into her and felt a sharp pain as if someone hit her. She instantly sat up in alarm. Her left arm was strangely numb from the lack of blood flow and her body lower body felt bruised by some impact.

Weiss opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings which was her bathroom. It was illuminated only by the dim dawn light that managed to peek itself into the luxurious dorm. It took her a few seconds to wonder why she was lying on the bathroom floor at the peak of morning.

As Weiss put her thoughts together she subconsciously moved her fingers to slightly graze a scar on her left eye. She grimaced at the fact that she always did that even years since Weiss first obtained the scar. The scar never hurt it just served as a physical reminder of the past.

Finally Weiss turned around and saw Ruby looking up towards the ceiling with deep concentration.

Weiss tried to figure out her emotions at this moment. Anger. Disbelief. Horror. Bullshit. Yea that final word sounds about right.

"I remember the vomit." Weiss said with as much poison she could put into the words.

Ruby turned red and her eyes grew to abnormal scales as she was looking at the patterns in the Shower curtain that Weiss bought for the bathroom.

Ruby was having an irritating time finding a solution that would leave her unscathed by the ivory teenager. Instead all she did was laugh and instantly regretted it. Her laugh bounced off the wall in the room and magnified the hangover she was experiencing.

Weiss shouted. "Why are you laughing?"

Ruby winced at the sounds and then whispered. "You have snowflakes on your shower curtains."

It was Weiss' turn to grow red. "So?"

For the first time that day, Ruby looked Weiss in the eyes "Do you have a fetish for snow or what? I mean it's okay if you do."

Weiss opened her mouth to yell but there were no sounds that came out of her just complete silent fury at Ruby.

"N-no. I just like snow and blue."

"Like your eyes." Ruby slowly mumbled that sentence and resumed looking at the curtains.

Weiss became quiet after that remark and became suited to just glaring at Ruby for the next few moments.

Weiss finally spoke after a minute. "Are you going to leave anytime soon or are you just camping in my bathroom for the next week?"

Ruby turned to Weiss and then turned red again. "Uhm. Can you help me up. I can't stand up on my own."

Weiss sighed and stood up over Ruby. She gripped under Ruby's shoulder and pulled her up. Ruby felt her entire body ache as Weiss pulled her. Every single portion of Ruby burned and every movement brought more headaches.

"Why does my body hurt? Is that a symptom of a hangover?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Didn't you climb up an entire building to break into my dorm last night? And then proceed to fall everywhere?"

"Oh. Mystery solved. What a relief huh?" Ruby smiled at Weiss as if looking for some form of acknowledgement that Ruby did in fact solve one of the greatest mysteries in life.

Weiss rubbed her temple and began guiding Ruby out of the cold space and into her living room.

"Oh look. There's where you committed a crime called breaking and entering." Weiss' words dripped with silent rage as she pointed towards the inside of her bedroom and towards the still open window.

"Um. Right. Are you gonna call the cops or?" Ruby began to shift uncomfortably.

"No. It would take too much paperwork and to be honest I just want you to get out of my place."

Weiss then went back into the bathroom and came out with the trash can.

"This is a gift from me to you. So that you can remember all the good times we shared as I cleaned your disgusting chemicals." Weiss stated this so plainly Ruby almost didn't notice the sarcasm that was embedded in every single word of her sentence.

Ruby took the trash can and decided not to look inside. She smelled her vomit reek through the metal bin. It amplified the annoying pain in her head. She let the metal bin hang from her arm.

"Uh. Thanks. It's really thoughtful." Ruby didn't know what else to say.

"Of course." Weiss took Ruby by the arm and led her to the doorway. She opened the door and guided Ruby out.

"Well this was really fun but let's never do this again. Never break into my room again and if you see me don't talk to me."

"Um. Sorry by the way. You know for the break in and throwing up and stuff. I didn't really expect that all to happen." Ruby looked down and blushed red.

Weiss simply slammed her door shut. Ruby took a minute to get her brain in order. She then read the number on Weiss' door. 44. Ruby felt a familiar form of dread and fear creep up on her. Ruby had missed her dorm by one number. She turned to her left and saw the familiar door that lead to the dorm she was given by the school.

Ruby had broken into her neighbor's dorm. In any case she had to admire her skills at exploration. When Ruby turned around into the dormitory hallway she was relieved to recognize the familiar architecture. It gave her some calm as her headache suddenly leaned heavy on her.

She then walked the six feet to her actual dorm and knocked. There was no answer. Ruby knocked again and then again.

Finally the door opened and Yang stood in the doorway with bed hair and looking borderline comatose. She took a minute to recognize ruby and then broke out in a huge grin.

"You're alive. And safe. Good job." Yang's voice cracked to replicate her fatigue.

"Um. Yea. What happened to you?" Ruby's voice gave off the same weariness that all hungover teenagers seem to echo.

"Oh you know. Stayed at the party then got a ride home by a really pretty girl. Can't remember her name but…" Yang gave a shrug and yawned. She then spotted the trash can that Ruby was hugging.

"DId you take a trash can? We have one you know." Yang looked so confused.

"No. Someone gave it to me." Ruby didn't know how to explain last night's debacle.

"And it has throw up in it...Please tell me it's yours. Or is my sister a creep who steals vomit from people?"

Yang grabbed Ruby and dragged her into their living room. Their dorm was still the same since they moved in. The sisters didn't want to change with the standard peach and scarlet painted walls. The only things that Ruby and Yang had brought were their clothes and the small personal belongings. The original furniture stayed at the exact same place as they had been. The only change was inside the singular bedroom where Ruby and Yang worked to build two beds into a singular bunk bed with makeshift accommodations to keep the top bunk stable.

Ruby decided that her room was too far away and walked toward the first sight of furniture. She laid the trash can next to the door.

"You know I think that's the first and last time I ever drink. Ever." Ruby then immediately dropped into their beige couch and face planted into a small pillow.

"Where did you go though?" Yang sat right on top of Ruby's calfs.

"Uh. I broke into our neighbors room and threw up in their bathroom."

Yang broke out in laughter and rolled on top of Ruby before falling on the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Oh god my head." Yang was still smiling as she rubbed her forehead. She started groaning and rested her head on the carpet.

"You know what's a great idea. Aspirin and sleep." Ruby spoke into the cushion.

"Hmm. Yea." Yang began to get up and failed. "How 'bout just sleep."

"Also amazing idea." Ruby started dozing off in the couch. Yang joined her in sleep soon after.


	3. Making Friends

Yang was still dreaming in her bottom bunk when the alarm ringed. The screeching beeps got her up only for the digital clock to thrown across the bedroom. When the noises still sounded off Yang emerged from her bed and yawned with her arms outstretched. Yang took the damaged clock and finally stopped the alarm and set it back on the bedside table.

She then stood up on her bed and glanced at Ruby who was still sleeping with ease. Ruby was laying down under her bed covers with her black sleeping mask. The younger girl had her mouth open and Yang could see the tip of her tongue.

Yang slowly and sneakily moved her hands under the covers. She then pressed her hands flat on the bed with her palms facing up and inched them forward until they were under Ruby. She moved until she gained a strong hold on Ruby then she violently flipped Ruby onto her back.

Yang screamed. "Ruby!"

Ruby scrambled and removed her mask and searched for the cause of her attack. Her panicked eyes focused in on Yang laughing next to her. Ruby threw her mask at Yang and dropped her head back into the soft pillow.

"It's morning time and our first formation is in… thirty minutes." Yang stared at the clock and immediately jumped off the bed.

Ruby turned to Yang who was in the middle of picking clothes in the closet and asked. "Can I have like five minutes?"

"We're gonna be late Ruby. I have dibs on the shower first by the way." Yang walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Ruby stood up on her makeshift bed and leaped off to find something to eat in the living room.

As Ruby was watching the morning news, Yang came out with a towel while brushing her hair. Ruby dashed into the shower after looking at the clock. After she finished Ruby went back to Yang and started putting on her military uniform.

"What do you think is gonna happen today? Did formation call for service coats today?" Ruby asked her sister.

Yang tucked her green dress shirt under the skirt and started trying to put her hair in a bun.

"No, just class B's. Probably just the basics. You know a drill test and a bunch of rules that they have. Just to tell if we have what it takes."

"God they better not make me cut my hair." Yang struggled with her mane and finally got her hair in order.

It didn't take long for the two girls to be fully dressed and out the door. Four years, in Ruby's case two years, at Signal Academy made sure that everything was in regulation and perfect.

Ruby eyeballed her neighbor's door think of the incident that occurred last week. Yang placed Ruby's service on her sister's head.

The Beacon Academy amphitheater stood at the center of the campus grounds . A banner was placed at the front of the building with the classic insignia of the two white hatchets intersecting each other with a red wreath surrounding them. The center stage had been build with a modern design just as the rest of the school and the gleaming lights form the open dome ceiling gave off a sense of intensity.

The new innovations for the school occurred during the last decade as Beacon began adapting to new technology and methods. Now it housed the best computers and information the Remnant government could buy. The only remains of the older traditional buildings were in the outer perimeter of the academy and were used for training simulations or special team practice.

Ruby and Yang were practically sprinting to make formation on time. One minute before the it started. Two instructors were standing at the entrance with eyebrows raised at the two cadets.

As Ruby flew past the magnificent doorway she slammed into Weiss. Startled, Weiss shouted at who ever was behind her.

"Who the hell was that!?"

She spun back and shot daggers at a familiar pair of silver pupils. Weiss scowled and crossed her arms at Ruby.

"Look who it is. Did you break into other dorms in the past week or was I the exception?" Weiss had her arms at her hips and just realized that she was shorter than Ruby.

"Uh." Ruby grinned down at Weiss and held eye contact. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me again?"

Weiss blushed pink and retorted immediately. Her voice shrill at the question. "I also said to not bother me again. Pretty sure pushing someone accounts as that." Weiss began to stand on her tiptoes to try and stand taller than Ruby but her heels only did so much.

Yang shouted. "Formation Ruby, formation."

Yang got a hold of Ruby and rushed her to the last line in the battalion. Weiss followed and stood next to Ruby in the same line.

Ruby glimpsed at the top of the elevated platform and noticed a man with semi unkempt hair and the standard Army blues with his ribbons on display. He was holding a cane and wearing small shaded glasses. Ruby recognized the man. It was the same one that recruited her for the academy, Ozpin. He hadn't been wearing the uniform the first meeting but he looked on with the same sharp stare he had in their first meeting.

Next to him was Goodwitch, a tall astute woman in the same uniform but with the regulation skirt. Goodwitch had her blonde hair in a bun and like Ozpin was also wearing glasses. Her service coat also showed quite a number of awards and ribbons. Ruby noticed the green eyes as she made eye contact and abruptly averted her eyes and stared at the head in front of her. Ruby adjusted her service cap and peaked at Weiss who in fact was still glaring at Ruby.

Goodwitch came up to the front of the front of the podium and yelled.

"Battalion. Fall in! Atten-HUT."

Immediately all cadets stood straight and clapped their heels together.

"Dress right dress!"

"Ready, front!" Goodwitch then stepped back and Ozpin then came up to the podium. He cleared his throat in front of the microphone.

Ruby whispered to Weiss. "Uh. Sorry for bumping into you."

Weiss continued to stare straight locking in a livid expression on her face. As Ozpin kept talking Ruby continued her small conversation with Weiss.

"The uniform looks good on you. Not a lot of people look that cute in it."

Weiss grew wide eyed and finally broke her silence.

Weiss hushed her words. "I'm trying to listen."

She felt the red slowly growing on her face due to the comment. Weiss stole a glance at Ruby and saw that she still hadn't broke bearing. Weiss scowled and returned to looking forward.

Ruby started whispering again. "Did you get a new trash can?"

Weiss squinted at Ruby and whispered. "Yes."

"Sorry. It was my first time drinking."

Weiss countered. "I don't care." Ruby frowned when hearing this but her smile returned again after a second..

"Oh. Found my bedroom if you wanna know. Um. It's actually weird cause we, uh, we're neighbors."

Weiss was completely terrified at this information. She began to wonder of this potential future criminal living next to her.

Weiss pleaded. "Oh god. Please don't commit more crimes near me please."

"Promise. So is it okay if I visit you sometimes. We're supposed to make friends here." Ruby sang the last few words at Weiss.

"No." Weiss wanted to end this conversation.

Ozpin had stepped back from the microphone and Goodwitch came back up.

"Following Lieutenant General Ozpin's speech all of you report to breakfast, you are all dismissed for the rest of the day. Classes begin tomorrow for all under and upperclassmen. Your squad and company details will be given to you at 1700 today. You all should already know your schedules. Now. Battalion. Fall out!"

All the students followed the order and the dome was filled with the crisp movement of the cadets acting in unison.

Ruby did an about face to spin and turn around. She walked forward and looked for Weiss only to see her march past Ruby. Ruby went right after Weiss with Yang puzzled and following her sister.

Weiss faced Ruby and sighed. "We're supposed to be at the cafeteria right now. You don't have to follow me to get there."

"I'll just keep you company."

Weiss wasn't able to reject Ruby so she relented to the younger girl. Yang walked next to Ruby while eyeing the ivory hair.

"I'm Yang! Ruby's sister." Yang gave a short wave at Weiss.

Weiss simply nodded.

"So how do you know her?" Yang asked Ruby.

"She's our neighbor." Ruby nonchalantly replied. "Oh and I broke into her dorm. It was an accident though."

"Is that the same accident where you got the trash can from?" Yang was wondering about the forsaken can that still occupied their dorm.

"Oh. Yea." Ruby chimed. "Forgot."

"I'd be more concerned if my sister just confessed to breaking into a stranger's house." Weiss stared at Yang with a raised eyebrow.

"My sister's completely harmless. It all turned out okay didn't it?"

Weiss tuned to yell that it hadn't "turned out okay" but she let it go and simply said. "Sure."

All three entered the mess hall and saw that a sizable line had already formed. Yang spotted someone already eating and smiled. She recognized the girl. It was the one that gave her a ride to the campus after Ruby's party.

"I think i'll get my lunch later you guys have fun." Yang walked over to the black haired faunus that caught her attention.

Weiss and Ruby both watched as Yang sat opposite of the girl with a huge grin. Weiss eyed the cat ears of the girl.

Weiss motioned to Ruby. "The line is moving."

Ruby started stumbled forward as Weiss pushed her. The hall had been set with shiny wooden benches and vending machines were stationed at the side of the room. It was also larger than the amphitheater. Instead of an open dome it had enormous glass windows for the morning light. The lighting above illuminated the place even in the morning.

Ruby finally got her breakfast which consisted of toast and scrambled eggs with a glass of milk. Weiss settled for french toast and coffee.

Ruby asked Weiss. "Do you think you're so short because you drink coffee?"

Weiss paused in the middle of the room and gave a dirty look at Ruby. Ruby pretended not to notice and continued walking to Yang. Ruby always had that smile on her face and Weiss should have been sick of it but she wasn't. In fact Weiss felt warm whenever she it. It was those eyes, Weiss never met anyone with silver eyes before. It was mesmerizing just staring at her face.

Ruby had sat next to Yang and Weiss placed her plate next to the faunus on the opposite side. Ruby was avidly talking to the girl about the academy with her entire body stretched across the table.

"My name's Ruby. I'm guessing you're a first year too right? I mean none of us have any ribbons or badges yet. Oh. This is Weiss." Ruby motioned to the girl sitting in front of her.

Blake was the first to make eye contact with Weiss. The girl had her black hair in a standard bun and instead of a skirt she decided to wear pants. The cadets can choose but most females wore the skirt. Weiss decided not to make a statement. Weiss raised her hand for a handshake. Her etiquette teacher told her it was always polite to offer a warm greeting.

"My name's Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna."

Blake cautiously raised her hand to shake Weiss' hand. She eyed Weiss' nameplate on her uniform.

"Schnee. As in the Schnee Mining Company."

Weiss smiled at the recognition. Her family owned and operated the largest import and export company of precious stones and gold in Remnant.

"The same one that exploits faunus and illegally sell drugs for profit." Blake kept a hard stare and tone while delivering the sentence.

The smile on Weiss immediately dropped and she was on the offensive.

"We don't "exploit" people and we also never got caught selling dust. Those rumors were never verified."

"Because your father is also a congressman. It wouldn't be good for your company if people discover the connection to the dust overdose victims. Itm ight actually show that your company for what it really is. "

"Really? Where did you get your information from? It's amazing how stupid people can simply believe anything they hear. Do you also believe the moon landing was faked?" Both Weiss and Blake were shooting daggers into each other. Neither moved from their positions and the situation seemed to become more intense by the minute.

Yang and Ruby looked terrified at the two girls fighting. Ruby looked to Yang for some help but the panicked eyes only saw nervous ones.

Yang tried to calm the situation down. "Alright. Lets all just take a deep breath. I mean we're gonna have to be in the same school for the next few years. Lets not make any enemies."

Weiss stood up with her plate and left to the corner of the building. Ruby jumped out the table and stalked to Weiss who vehemently threw her plate down on the new wooden table. She saw Ruby standing there with a confused expression.

After a cold stare Weiss asked "Are you just going to stand or what?" .

Ruby carefully put landed her plate and sat down. She decided not to say anything and just listen. Weiss refused to look at Ruby and just stared off at the nearest wall. Weiss had her

After a minute Weiss spoke with a dead voice. "My family is one of the richest in Remnant. And sometimes the money we made isn't always clean." She stared straight into Ruby's eyes. "But my family isn't some evil monster like they say despite the reputation we have."

Ruby simply listened to all of it. "Okay." She smiled at Weiss reassuring her.

Ruby picked up her toast and started biting into it. Weiss started cutting up her breakfast and eating. The two girls ate silently in peace for the rest of breakfast.


	4. A Rose and Her Thorns

Ruby was laying down on her couch with her laptop on her stomach. Yang was next to her watching the evening news while swirling her golden hair around her index finger. The academy company assignments were about to be emailed at any moment. Ruby kept refreshing the site every few seconds. The news anchors began a new topic on the recent political climate.

Yang had began changing the channel every few seconds as she grew more bored. The calm clicking noise of the remote and the quick rapid clicking from the computer were the only sounds in the dorm. The atmosphere in the room was in an all time low, Ruby was busy clicking and then re clicking while Yang wasn't even bothering to look at the screen anymore. As the clock hit 5 the server finally updated with the new email.

Ruby sat upright and read the content of the letter.

"Let's see… Ruby Rose. Bravo Company. First company formation is at 0700 blah blah blah. Wear your Hunter Combat Uniform tomorrow blah blah blah. Yang where did you get placed?"

Yang was still combing through channels half awake. "Didn't check yet. I've been trying to find out how many TV programs i actually don't care about. Turns out it's a lot."

Ruby handed the laptop off to Yang. "Well check. I wanna see if we're in the same company. C'mon look."

Yang took the computer and logged into her school email account. It took a minute to locate the email. "Yang Xiao Long. Bravo Company."

Yang gave Ruby a thumbs up and dropped the laptop between them. Ruby rose from the couch and skipped to the door.

"I'm gonna visit next door okay Yang."

"That really mean girl with the white hair?" Yang asked. She was in the middle throwing the remote in the air and catching it.

"Yup. Be right back." Ruby opened the door and quietly walked to the door next to her. Ruby was poised outside the door and held her fist up to the door. Ruby paused and just stared at the sleek mahogany door before giving it two quick knocks.

After a few seconds the door opened and Weiss stood in front of Ruby wearing a worn out t shirt and shorts. Unlike in the morning Weiss had her hair in a ponytail instead of a bun. Weiss' eyes raised in shock and then annoyance when looking at how she was. She would never have dressed so shoddily in front of anyone.

"What." Weiss said in a harsh manner.

Ruby pushed her bangs to her side and cleared her throat. "Uh. Just wanted to chat. You know. Normal things."

Weiss stayed planted in front of her dorm and stared at Ruby. "So talk."

"Um." Ruby leaned to the side and peeked into the familiar apartment. "Can I go inside?"

"You're not going to break in this time? It's a Christmas miracle." Weiss gave a shocked expression and clasped her hand to her mouth.

"It's not Christmas though and when are you gonna let that go?" Ruby gave Weiss the practiced puppy dog eyes that could melt anyone. She would pull that card on Yang whenever she wanted an extra cookie or treat.

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned to give Ruby space for her to walk inside. Ruby tiptoed into the living room. Weiss walked toward the small kitchen. There was a cutting board displayed on the tabletop and a boiling pot on the stove. Ruby walked toward the counter and leaned across it.

"What are you doing?" Ruby inquired observing the various kitchen utensils skewed about.

"I'm making dinner." Weiss explained.

"Dinner is only in an hour though."

"I'd rather eat food I made than the academy gruel." Weiss gripped the cutting board and dumped the cut vegetables into a heated pan.

"Are you too good for the school meals your highness?" Ruby teased.

Weiss shot Ruby a sharp look and poured tomato sauce into the simmering pan. Ruby turned around to examine the room. Weiss kept a similar scenery as her bedroom. The classic paint of the academy was replaced with a baby blue color.

There were a few paintings on the wall of nature. A television was stationed on a wall with a turquoise sofa opposite it. A complete setup accompanied the television. A rectangular glass table stood between them. Everything about the room seemed to be designed to impress.

"Don't you have a roommate?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No. I put in a request to dorm alone at the academy." Weiss was focused on pasta in the pot.

"Do they let you do that?" Ruby hadn't seen that option in the application.

Weiss paused for a few seconds and quickly responded "I'm a Schnee. I can create exceptions."

Weiss continued to look at the pan instead of Ruby. Ruby whistled and tapped her boots on the carpet floor. Weiss put her hands in mitts and began to lift the metal pot to the strainer. She poured the insides into it and set the pot aside.

Ruby began to watch Weiss while leaning on the counter. Weiss grabbed a spoon and stirred the sauce in the pan. The blood red sauce bubbled slightly as Weiss added seasoning to finish it. Weiss eyed Ruby standing across from her and sighed.

"Get over here." Weiss commanded.

Ruby lifted her legs over the counter and climbed to stand next to Weiss. Weiss spooned the sauce and lifted it to Ruby's lips.

"Taste it." Weiss held the spoon steadily as Ruby focused in on the red sauce.

"Really?" Ruby sniffed the amazing scent.

"I want to know if it'll cause food poisoning so you're my test subject today."

Ruby opened her mouth and tasted the sauce and swallowed. She licked her lips, the tip of her red tongue poking out at Weiss and grinned.

Weiss grimaced and shouted. "No. Don't do that."

"Tasty." Ruby chirped. "Didn't know you were a cook. What else are you good at?" Ruby cocked her head to the side.

Weiss ignored the question and motioned to the sofa. "Go sit there and don't break anything."

Ruby strolled to the couch and dropped onto it. Weiss reached at a top shelf and brought out two glimmering glass plates. Weiss placed the noodles from the strainer into both of the plates and poured the sauce on top. Two forks were brought out by Weiss who then walked to the sofa and extended a plate to Ruby.

Ruby just stared at the plate before asking. "For me?"

"Just take it. By the way if you spill it on my furniture i'm going to kill you." Weiss lamented while sitting down next to Ruby. Ruby snuggled into the corner and started eating. Weiss picked up the remote and turned on the television. She changed the channel until a program on jewelry was found.

Ruby blinked at the screen and silently ate while Weiss became absorbed by someone selling a diamond.

"So uh you enjoy watching people sell rocks?" Ruby inquired.

"I just want to keep up with the current prices. It's a hobby."

"Guess my favorite gemstone." Ruby had the biggest smile on her face while trying to stifle a laugh. Weiss just sighed at Ruby.

"Eat." Weiss took the spaghetti from her own plate and jammed it into Ruby's mouth. Her face spotted with red spots.

"Mmmm." Ruby chewed the noodles and tried to wipe the sauce off her face. Weiss bent to get napkins from the table and proceeded to clean Ruby's face.

"No. Give me your hand. you're going to dirty my sofa." Weiss ordered.

She laid the plate on her lap and held Ruby's hand as she cleaned off the sauce and oil of it. Weiss needed to take another napkin and roughly smothered Ruby's mouth. Ruby sat there pouting as Weiss dropped the dirty napkins onto the table.

"I'm not a child." Ruby whined. Weiss gave a dubious look and went back to her dinner. After a few minutes Ruby restarted the conversation.

"Don't you get lonely? I mean if you're all alone in here."

"Well the last time someone was in my place they threw up all over my bathroom so I'm pretty alright with the whole alone situation."

"But here I am eating dinner with you and watching TV."

Weiss blew air out her mouth and talked. "Yes. Here you are." Weiss looked at the younger girl simply staring at her with a blank expression. Weiss began to twist her fork against the few remaining noodles in her plate.

Ruby kept exchanging glances with her empty plate and Weiss. The only sounds were from man talking about a gorgeous topaz necklace on sale. Suddenly Weiss was on her feet and took the plate out of Ruby's just turned to stone due to the swift movements. As Weiss moved to the kitchen she yelled to Ruby.

"How long are you staying?" Weiss dumped the dishes in the sink and soaked them in water.

"Um. Don't know. Should I go?" Ruby stayed planted not wanting to move.

"I don't care." Weiss said in an aloof tone. It had been nice actually being with someone for a change and Weiss was trying to look for a way to keep Ruby.

Ruby tried to keep her eyes open while hearing the monotone voice of the channel announcer. The constant talking between the announcers lulled her to close her eyes for a few moments. Weiss walked over and loomed over the sleeping redhead. She saw the girl tucked into the furniture laying her head on the sofa arm.

Weiss began to stare at Ruby with the standard stoic expression on her face. Usually anyone and everyone annoyed Weiss but Ruby had been a special case. Every time Weiss tried to get get rid of the girl she manages to stay. She had lived in isolation for the last few weeks since arriving at Beacon.

Ruby broke that solitude and managed to stick. Weiss admired the way she kept coming back to talk to Weiss even with the constant rejections. Weiss crouched to be eye level with Ruby. The rhythm of Ruby's breathing began to fill Weiss' ear.

Weiss flicked Ruby's forehead to wake the sleeping girl from her slumber. Ruby opened her left eye first and squinted in front of her. Weiss kept still and motionless as Ruby rubbed her forehead at the sting.

"That hurt. You should really cut your nails."

"You were sleeping. Why do you always sleep in my dorm?" _And why are you always so cute. _

"Nuh uh. I was just closing my eyes." To make a point Ruby jumped up and forced Weiss to fall back. Weiss blew a strand of hair back annoyed at the sudden movement.

Ruby kept a small smile and bent on her knees and extended her hand to Weiss. Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and after a hesitation pulled Ruby down and landed on her hip with her legs splayed onto Weiss.

Weiss first noticed that Ruby had been wearing a red skirt and so her soft bare legs were on Weiss' own. Ruby groaned as she rubbed the future bruise that would be present on her butt. Weiss twisted her upper body and pinned her right arm across the floor to trap Ruby.

"Do you need a bandage?" Weiss whispered. Ruby felt Weiss' lips right next to her ear for a very brief moment.

Ruby kept still as Weiss' soft blue eyes bore into her silver ones. She breathed in the tomato scent attached to Weiss' shirt and skin. Ruby felt the temperature rise everywhere even though she was sure Weiss had the air conditioner on. A few strands of snow white hair dangled down her face.

"Uh. Noooooooooo?" It must have been the seventh time that day Ruby and Weiss had engaged in long term eye contact.

Weiss felt the warmth rush back to her cheeks and an peculiar sense of tightness in her chest. Ruby had given her a simple confused look that caused her lips to pout. Without a second passing Weiss quickly kissed Ruby on the lips. Once. Then again.

Ruby blinked for about a million times before laughing. She placed her arms around Weiss and pushing her down on Ruby's body.

"Wow. That was unexpected." Ruby was still giggling when Weiss yelled while her head rested on Ruby's bosom.

"What the fuck do you mean 'unexpected'? I just kissed you."

"Yeah I know. It was as I said 'unexpected'."

Weiss mumbled into Ruby. "I hate you."

"Do you kiss all the people you hate? Cause you seem to hate a lot of people. Do I have competition somewhere?"

Of all the things Weiss hated, teasing was one of her most serious pressure points and it would have gotten anyone else punched in the nose. Tonight, however, Weiss decided that violence wouldn't be productive with Ruby.

Weiss lifter her chin to look at Ruby. "I've never kissed someone before."

"Yeah it's not usually supposed to imitate a hummingbird drinking nectar. Poke, poke, poke, poke." To get the point across Ruby jabbed her index finger into the other girl's pale cheek. Weiss continued to bury herself into the younger girl. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss as tightly as she could and kissed the embarrassed girl on the forehead.


	5. Training Day

Ruby straightened her Hunter Combat Uniform while grimacing at the wrinkles that spotted the camouflage jacket. She was riding on the hope that their company commander wouldn't care too much about it.

Weiss was next to her and rolled her eyes as Ruby just stuck her tongue out at her clothes angry at the unfortunate predicament.

"You should have ironed them last night." Weiss scolded.

"Yea but I was a little busy you know."

Ruby smiled at Weiss whose cheeks turned the same rosy red that Ruby was. Yang had been laughing with Blake behind the pair and Ruby saw the solemn girl smile something that only seemed to happen when around her sister. Weiss took the route of simply ignoring Blake after the altercation. Surrounding them were the other first year cadets in their company.

Next to Ruby was a black haired Asian who was slowly biting into a half eaten pancake in his hand. The commander was running late and so everyone was just scattered about outside the Library. Ruby took the time to get a good look at the guy next to her, he had a tinge of pink highlight with his sleek hair.

Suddenly someone running past the cadets to the front of the building. After a moment of heavy panting he took a knee to catch his breath. The man had his butterscotch hair hidden by a maroon beret, a simple wreath insignia decorating it. The Velcro patch in the center of his uniform indicated a cadet captain.

"Ok ok. company..uh Bravo Company fall in!"

Weiss looked at Ruby with wide eyes and raised redhead simply shrugged and fell in line. Weiss saw the sweat growing on the commanders face as the nervous face scanned the unit. He looked at Weiss and quickly shifted his eyes elsewhere.

_This is one of the worst introductions I've ever seen._ Weiss thought to herself as she straightened her back and placed her hands at the side with the thumb at the hem of the camouflage bottoms.

"Hello everyone i'm your company commanding officer. Cadet Captain Dick Simmons! I'm a fourth year at the academy but this is my first time commanding such a large group. Guess I was just too handsome for the younger cadets."

The wind blowing a few scattered leaves around the campus was the only thing heard after the pause. Weiss could feel the awkwardness prickle her skin.

Simmons restated after the pause. "So today we're going to be be performing PT."

Weiss narrowed her eyes as Simmons fumbled pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. Ruby decided to give him the benefit of the doubt as she saw the struggling new leader. It had to be a lot of pressure being in control of so many cadets.

"It will consist of the standard mile run with push ups and sit ups. This will take place in the forest behind the academy and after your daily classes will begin. You should all be having your general ed classes for first semester. Then after, the classes will begin to depend on your selected major." The unprepared voice finally finished reading the paragraph and refolded it.

"We usually have you dressed out in a PT clothes for this but I decided wearing the HCU's would be a little fun. It'd get you used to the academy a little faster."

Physical training was one of the more boring aspects to Weiss. She was the student that had a 4.8 GPA and perfect academic record not the student that had been accepted due to being in four varsity sports and love of exercise. Running especially bothered Weiss and the fact that she had to run in the dank hot forest made her dread the run.

_Okay. How bad can it possibly be? Just relax. _Weiss tried to calm herself down.

After the third lap Weiss crumpled to the ground and reached a hand out for Ruby who had already overlapped her and finished. Ruby helped Weiss to her feet as she began arching her back and gasping for air.

Simmons was standing by the finish line and yelled to the rest of the cadets. "Four minutes left!"

Weiss growled at her commander. "First he makes us run in boots and camo now he's yelling at us."

"C'mon don't the Schnees have their pride? One more lap around the forest and we're done. I'll run along with you."

Weiss hated the fact that Ruby had finished a whole ten minutes ahead of the entire company. It did bring satisfaction to see that everyone else was just as tired. The "standard mile" wasn't exactly relieving when they all realized how large the forest really was.

"'Mile' my ass." Weiss said in an undertone. She began picking up speed and sprinted ahead with Ruby beside her.

Yang and Blake were at the finish line stretching when they saw Weiss and Ruby. Weiss fell to the ground and began breathing exercises to calm her burning lungs. Ruby gave a concerned glance to her sister who hurried to give a water canteen to Weiss. Blake stared down with a blank expression,

"Is this the first time you've ever sweat?"

Weiss was in the middle of downing the entire bottle before flashing with anger. She stood up to meet eye to sort of eye with the taller girl. Despite the numb pain in her legs Weiss needed to make a point right now. Ruby took this moment to wrap her arms around Weiss and lift her elsewhere to avoid the oncoming argument.

"She started it! You saw!" Weiss cried as Ruby set her down next to the black and pink haired man from earlier.

The cadet was talking with a ginger haired girl who was animating some sort of story. She saw Ruby and skipped to her. Ruby noticed the large smile and glinting teeth first when her face was inches from her own..

"Hello. Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you too."

Weiss stayed quiet behind Ruby not regarding the new person. She was still brooding while resting her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie and this -" Nora grabbed the guy's top collar and dragged him to the group. "Is Ren."

"Hello." Ren gave a small wave while acknowledging the two girls. Ruby noticed the same bored look in his eyes, it was as if he didn't regard anything that was happening.

Simmons' voice echoed to all the cadets after the last one passed the finish line.

"Alright we're going to begin sit ups so get a partner and line up here."

Ruby immediately grabbed Weiss' arm and went to the spot indicated. Yang and Blake were already situated with Yang laying on the moss ground with her arms crossed. She gave Ruby a wink while Blake held her ankles. The other pair decided that Ruby was to go first and then Weiss.

As soon as the time started Yang was dominant, being the fastest one to go to thirty and still being able to preserve. The only other competition in the company seemed to be a red haired girl a few people over who was barely behind Yang in sit ups. Weiss began strong but after soon succumbed to the pain in her back.

When it was time to switch Ruby managed to get up to the decent number of twenty eight before giving up. She looked next to her and saw Nora giggling and going up and down. Each time she went up she would blow raspberries at Ren who seemed ambivalent to his partner.

The push up portion was no different, Yang was outperforming everyone with few people matching her pace. Ruby always knew her sister was the more athletic sister. She was the one that got Ruby into sports and running.

Ruby had no trouble pushing her body to the limit. The push ups were simply standard for her, years of carrying her own custom rifles made her arms strong yet slim. Weiss struggled to get past ten, in frustration she screamed to Ruby next to her.

"I got in by my academics not this shit!"

Ruby snickered at Weiss' unfortunate situation. "Do ladies usually swear?"

"Shut up! I'm in pain Ruby!"

"Wanna kiss?" Ruby whispered seductively.

Weiss felt her arms give up and slammed into the ground. Ruby laughed and dropped next to her. She swept Weiss' ivory hair behind her ears and poked her red cheeks.

"You okay?"

"Shut up." Weiss retorted in a low voice.

Weiss felt a new wave of hot red prickle her pale skin as Ruby laid next to her. For the first time that day she was thankful for the training since it left her face scarlet already.


	6. When it Snows

"We need to do something about Blake and Weiss."

Ruby was laying on her top bunk reading a textbook on military strategies in the 1700's when Yang's head popped up from under her bed.

"Do what?" Ruby asked.

"Well I've been looking at it. I like Blake and I'm with her almost all the time and it seems Weiss isn't going to be leaving you anytime soon."

"Leaving me? W-we're not dating you know." Ruby turned the same red as her hair and looked at the book.

"Yeah that's another point I need to make. One of you should really get to finally asking the other one that question. And by that I mean you." Yang ordered.

Yang was serious about this too. She had enough of Weiss secretly glancing at her sister every few seconds for the last few weeks and always coincidentally being everywhere she is. Weiss was obviously too scared to ask despite the kiss.

Ruby brushed her bangs away despite them not being in her face. Yang knew that Ruby always did this when she embarrassed. It was a tell even back when they were kids.

"So what do we do then miss mastermind?"

"Well there are several options we have. One we can all just gather together-"

"Like we do every other day?" Ruby grinned.

Yang took her little sister's pillow and smacked her face with it. Ruby grabbed it from Yang and hid behind it laughing.

"I wasn't finished. Whenever they meet they just ignore each other. That won't do now. So we gotta find some common ground between them, like a favorite movie or hobby. What does Weiss like?"

"Uh, she likes snow and blue things and me." Ruby gave a huge grin and snuggled her face into the pillow.

It was interesting watching her little sister being smitten over someone. It usually rarely happened since she was so oblivious to every single person interested in her.

"Well okay, not much to go on but I'll take it." Yang dropped to the floor and got her phone out. She started texting Blake some instructions.

"So you know that huge mountain next to the academy? We're going there for a day. Think of it as a trust building exercise."

"What!" Promotion testings in a week Yang!"

Yang shrugged and responded. "So what? It'll be this saturday and we'll all have fun. It started snowing for the last few days so Weiss will enjoy it and Blake loves nature. We all get to hang around a somewhat romantic place. Win win."

Bumblebee skidded to a stop next to the shimmering frozen lake that marked the top of the mountain. The mile wide expansion was completely iced over, the ice so clean that you could see how truly deep the lake was.

Yang took off her helmet and got off the motorcycle and extended a hand for Blake. Blake took the hand and let herself be helped off. She was smiling at the act of chivalry knowing that Yang just wanted to hold hands.

Blake took a huge breath and smiled widely as she looked around. It was nice looking at the fresh landscape.

"You know the stars look really beautiful up here at night." Blake mentioned to Yang.

"Are they just as amazing as you?" Yang heard Blake laugh for the first time since she met her.

"Can you be any more cliche Ms. Xiao Long?" Blake teased.

"Eh. Try me again later." Yang was kicking the fresh white snow and breathing on her hands to keep them warm.

"I used to stay here for days just to look at them. There were so many." Blake was still looking at the clear afternoon sky and feeling the nostalgia of her childhood come flooding back.

Yang gripped Blake's hand tighter and brought her closer for a kiss. Blake sniffed the faint charcoal smell that clung to Yang's skin. Just as they broke apart Yang noticed that Ruby and Weiss had arrived. Ruby was just getting out of Weiss' white Cayman GTS. Leave it to Weiss for having expensive taste.

Weiss placed her Porsche on the snowy dirt path. Ruby had just decided to get off and rush to her sister. Weiss took the time to wonder why she even decided to show up. The idea of playing the snow however outweighed anything else. Weiss stepped out and felt her winter boots crunch up against the soft ground. She smiled as she looked down at the same white her hair was.

Ruby was chatting with Blake about something and Yang was laughing. Weiss grumbled and started strutting to them with her hands inside her pockets.

Blake heard the crunching of snow and saw Weiss walking toward them. She gave a small wave to the girl. Weiss raised her eyebrows and nodded back.

Ruby was the first to socialize. "So what's the first thing to do?"

Yang looked around at her surroundings and smiled. "Tag."

Weiss stood confused. "Tag?" _What the fuck was tag?_

"You never played tag?" Yang asked.

Weiss snorted and crossed her arms. "Of course I've played tag before."

"Good. Let's get started then. Weiss you start." Yang dashed off into the forest with Ruby next to her. Blake took a second to process before following the girls. She looked back at the confused figure and yelled instructions to Weiss.

"You're supposed to try and catch us by the way!" Blake screamed.

"What." Weiss looked around at the others before growling. "Shit."

She took off at an incredible speed. Weiss knew she would never catch Ruby in a million years so her best bet would be Yang or Blake. The surrounding helped her find the blonde sprinting to the left and the faunus darting between trees. If she went after Yang it would break her feet long before she could take on the blonde. Weiss decided to follow Blake and catch her.

Blake turned around and saw that she was alone. The soft breeze gave her comfort as she smelled the clean air. She was catching her breath All of a sudden she heard crunching and turned to see Weiss struggling to get to her.

_Damn it. _Weiss had to just blend into the white ground. Blake moved left and decided to just outsprint Weiss.

Weiss was running purely on anger and determination, the frost claiming her legs legions ago. She was only a few feet away. Weiss could make it! There was no longer any semblance of a game left, now it was all primal instincts of a hunter and the hunted.

At a last ditch attempt Weiss leapt forward and fell but not before barely holding a grip on Blake's ankle, bringing both of them to face plant into the snow. Weiss felt the cold bite into her face as she just smacked into the soft environment.

Weiss murmured. "You're it." and quickly got up to run away. Blake groaned and pushed herself up. She sighed before brushing the wet frost off of her clothes. The front of her black jacket was completely wet.

All of a sudden Blake heard a loud smack and looked up to see Weiss on the ground again, having tripped over a fallen log covered in snow. Blake slowly strolled over to her snickering the entire time. She sat next to Weiss while the other girl was silently cringing at her mistake.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked.

Weiss let out a whining noise from her mouth.

Yang was wandering around looking for the others. The game had started twenty minutes ago and beside Ruby she hadn't seen anyone. After walking aimlessly Yang saw a familiar pair of cat ears next to a pair of trees. She called Ruby to get the gang back together.

"What happened?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss was curled into a ball next to Blake, who was holding a laugh. Yang was sitting on the fallen log and lighting matches.

"Nothing happened. Shut up." Weiss replied bitterly. "I wanna go back to my car."

Ruby decided not to ask and walked with Weiss back. Yang and Blake were behind them giggling. Ruby took a baby blue blanket out of the trunk and wrapped it around Weiss. Blake was tapping the frozen lake with her foot, testing the sturdiness of the ice.

They had arrived midday and the sun was just now falling. Weiss was lamenting about her wet clothes while Ruby was trying to be comforting. Yang was still playing with her matches, now on her second pack.

It had been one of her more interesting visits to the mountains. Usually she would come up alone or with her friend. It was really amazing to Blake that she still remembered that much of her childhood, even as far back as when she was four. All of a sudden Yang was next to her with her right arm around Blake's neck, bringing her closer to Yang..

"That didn't go as planned." Yang noised as she held a match between her teeth. She nodded over to Weiss who was pouting at Ruby.

"There was a plan?" Blake inquired.

"No, guess that it didn't go as not planned. Is there such a thing as that?"

Blake rolled her eyes and gave Yang a small shove. "What next?" Blake was curious at the match Yang was holding.

"Watch the stars and cook marshmallows." Yang raised up a bag of the sugar treats in her left hand. Yang winked at Blake while calling Ruby.

The next few hours were of Yang and Ruby gathering firewood while Weiss stayed cuddled next to Blake who had started building a snowman.

Blake finally asked Weiss. "Why do you like snow so much?"

"It reminds me of home." Weiss held her index finger to the snow, creating different designs in the ground. She had just finished drawing a small animal.

Ruby dropped off the last few branches and planks in front of the lake. Yang started lighting the matches to grow the fire. Blake had finished making her snowman and grabbed some of the thin branches and brought out a small knife to create some skewers.

Yang cleared her throat and started speaking. "Alright, the moon is out and we're all hungry. So I guess the best option would be...S'MORES!" Yang threw a box of graham crackers and Schnee's chocolate bar at the others.

Weiss rolled her eyes while Ruby was giggling madly. "It'll be fun, just like when we were little."

Blake handed out the cut sticks to everyone. She curiously read the chocolate bar.

"Your family sells chocolate?" Blake asked Weiss.

"My dad went on a buying spurge a couple years ago and bought out a couple companies. One of them was a chocolate factory, which we promptly renamed."

"Ooooooh. Weiss flavored chocolate." Ruby held the bar in her hands. A white snowflake pattern was printed on the center of the bar. Gold outlined the symmetrical snowflake with the words "_Schnee Milk Chocolate_" embroidered in cursive next to it.

Blake was the first to place a marshmallow over the fire. The only one that didn't was Weiss who simply stayed near the open flames. Ruby rubbed next to her and wondered.

"Do you want me to make one for you?"

"I'm not a child Ruby." As soon as Weiss said it Ruby raised her eyebrows in imitation of Weiss. Ruby moved in front of the fire out of Weiss' view.

A freshly made s'more was placed in front of Weiss' mouth after a brief second. Weiss reluctantly allowed Ruby to feed her. She began slowly chewing the treat and observing that this was the first s'more she ever tasted. It was also the first time she ever let anyone feed her since Weiss was a baby. After she bit the hand of two nannies who stupidly tried the airplane spoon technique on the heiress, no one wanted to bring her meals.

Ruby noticed a small amount of chocolate at the side of Weiss' lips and grinned. She kissed Weiss and then used her tongue to lick the chocolate off.

Weiss had stopped chewing and was staring at a pair of silver. Thankfully Yang and Blake were laughing their asses off, too busy competing on who could create the biggest tower of s'mores. Weiss stared at the ground and slowly swallowed. She slowly opened her blanket to allow Ruby to snuggle inside it with her. Ruby accepted the new warmth.

Ruby felt the smaller girl curl into her body. Weiss mumbled. "This is nice." and rested her head on Ruby's shoulder. Weiss leaned in and kissed the left of Ruby's jaw. Her arm was around Ruby's waist to move her in closer.

"Hey look the stars are out." Ruby pointed to the night sky.

Weiss looked up and noticed the hundreds of beautiful lights that illuminated the area.


	7. Friendly Fire

For the first time since arriving at Beacon, Ruby witnessed the trees changing color as autumn finally got dragged out of the heat of summer. It was a cruel irony that the girls were all inside forced to study for their classes instead of relaxing with the breeze. Ruby was bobbing back and forth as sleep and boredom began to sweep over the girl. Her head was resting on the table and gave a few glances over at Yang who was in the middle reading a textbook. Blake was next to her and on the laptop. Weiss was watching Ruby like a cat ready to pounce.

As Ruby closed her eyes to try and sleep Weiss pulled at Ruby's ears to get her up.

"Owwww. That hurt.' Ruby rubbed her sore ear and frowned at Weiss.

"You're going to drool on your uniform." Weiss lectured at Ruby.

Ruby rubbed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yang, are you done?" Ruby really didn't want to spend the day inside the library all day. "Everyone's at the arena for combat practice. C'mon let's go kick some ass!"

Yang lazily turned the page of her book while yawning. "Yea, no. We're gonna stay here and study...even it it kills us." Yang spoke the last part with an exaggerated tone.

Ruby and Weiss rolled their eyes as Yang grabbed a book from a pile next to her and dropped it in front of Ruby. Ruby in turn slouched into her chair and eyed Weiss who was glaring at Ruby.

Ruby had to take a moment to think before giving Weiss a small sad frown. "I need help Weiss. Tutor me."

Weiss gave Ruby a solid stare before the reply came. "No."

"But Weeeeeeiiiiiiiiiissss." Ruby sprawled over the table to the girl in a dramatic fashion.

Weiss looked up Ruby laying in front of her with her butt sticking over the edge. "Why are you such a child?"

Weiss grabbed Ruby to put her back in the seat. She looked around and noticed two students who were snickering at Ruby, she then drew her index finger across her throat to motion a beheading while giving them the most threatening look she could make.

"Child? ppfft. Did you not see the two glasses of milk I had this morning? I'm practically an adult."

Weiss face palmed and opened the book to the chapter Ruby should have been studying. God this was all primitive, Weiss learned this years ago, she remembered her father and the endless amount of tutors he hired. She began flipping through the rest of the chapter while Ruby sat quietly darting her eyes between the moving pages and Weiss.

"You see this fucking graph right here? This tells you everything you need to know on how to get absolute velocity."

As Weiss lectured Ruby, Blake kept rubbing her forehead as her essay deadline was nearing and she was rushing to finish it. Blake felt a buzz in her pocket and reached for her phone.

_Oooh you look so sexy when you're trying to concentrate, Miss Belladonna._ - Yang

Blake lifter her head to deadpan at the blonde. Yang had lifted her textbook to stand by itself and was hiding behind it. Blake snorted and texted back.

_You're a huge idiot. _- Blake

:( - Yang

_A very cute idiot. _- Blake

_But i'm your idiot ;) _- Yang

_These lines are so cheesy I swear I tasted some pizza just now._ - Blake

_How bout you come with me for a drink at Juniors Club? Get the taste out your mouth. _- Yang

Blake replied. _Ok. _ It _would_ be nice to finally get some rest after today.

Blake lifted her face from the phone to see Yang with a huge lopsided grin on her face. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her laptop in it.

"Ruby let's go to Juniors Club."

"Yesssss." Ruby immediately jumped up and put her arm around Weiss and dragged the disgruntled heiress along.

As soon as Yang went out the door of the library with Blake's hand clasped in hers. Blake was chatting by the muscular girl down the sidewalk. Ruby was in the middle of explaining how Junior's mozzarella sticks nearly saved her life once.

"You're completely right Ruby, cheap bar food from a shady business is bound to be the food of gods."

Yang yelled from the front. "Best four bucks you'll ever spend!"

Yang spotted another group of cadets walking straight to them and stepped aside to make way. The gray haired cadet closest to Yang flashed a small smile before smacking his shoulder right against hers. Yang barely moved as the hit registered against her shoulder blade. She turned back to glare at the asshole. Blake snatched Yang's hand to calm her down. It was silent for a moment until Weiss spoke up.

"You must have real shit depth perception."

Finally he turned around with the smirk still playing on his face. "Must not have been paying attention." He gave a shrug and stood waiting for a response.

One of the girls next to him rolled her eyes while the other stopped to gaze at some birds that were picking at the ground. Ruby noticed the ribbons and accessories on the service coat and already knew that she must have been a senior or a very talented junior.

Yang gave a small retort. "Pay attention next time."

"To be fair you are supposed to salute your officers, how do you feel about their disrespectful behavior Cadet Major?"

The older girl took her time before answering in a very derisive tone. "How do I feel? I don't care Mercury, You know what I do care about? The fact that you're wasting my time."

Mercury continued to shrug and talk. "I, for one, find it offensive when some lower class cadets get to walk around completely ignoring the chain of command."

The anger in Weiss immediately flared up. Ruby was eyeing Weiss who had a complete look of contempt and Yang who looked ready to burn someone.

"Did you just call me 'lower class'?" Weiss breathed.

Yang grabbed Weiss' shoulder and kept her in place. She also winked at Ruby.

"You wanted to watch someone kick ass right?" Yang asked Ruby. "Today's your lucky day."

Mercury had already been ready for Yang and was waiting for the moment to happen. Yang decided not to disappoint and strutted to him. Yang stopped right in front of him and crossed her arms and cocked her head. Mercury saw Yang completely mock his intimidating posture. Neither wanted to start the fight but someone had to.

In a flash of a second Mercury took a swing at Yang only for her to parry the punch and slam her knee into Mercury's pelvis. The limitations of her green army pants didn't allow her to aim anywhere higher. Mercury doubled over but still tried to take a low shot into the stomach. Yang clasped the punch and threw her own against his face.

Mercury had to retreat back and regain his posture while Yang tucked a few strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun. She stood silently as her opponent was putting his fists up.

The green haired companion began avidly cheering for Yang. "Punch him. Punch him!"

Meanwhile Cinder was straightening her dress skirt and commenting to herself on the weather.

"Hmmm. They did say it was going to be sunny today," She turned to Ruby and started making small talk. "The trees always look the most beautiful this time of year in the campus."

"Oh, uhh." Ruby was at a loss for words. She was having a very normal conversation with some senior while her sister was in the process of slamming her elbow against Mercury's head.

Mercury was on the ground and put his hand up to signal a surrender. "Ok, ok," He began to wobble up. "I got it. I lost." He was still glaring at Yang and leaning on his left foot. Yang immediately noticed the forthcoming attack.

Mercury landed a hard kick against Yang's stomach. The blonde took the brunt of the kick, the sound of the contact echoed loudly in the air for a brief second. Yang grabbed Mercury's collar. With a swift punch she broke his nose and caused him to comically fall over.

The older girl strolled to the bleeding student and simply towered over him. The other person in the group was laughing before whispering something to CInder.

Cinder looked across the lawn in front of the distant library and whispered. "Oh shit."

Goodwitch was marching over and guessing by her expression, Ruby didn't expect the kindest of conversations.

Everyone except Mercury, who was still on the ground, saluted the Command Sergeant Major.

"Cadet Major Fall why is Cadet Black bleeding and on the ground?" Goodwitch noticed the disheveled appearance of both Yang and Mercury.

Cinder was still saluting. "He tripped, Sergeant Major." The four girls were shifting their eyes between Cinder and Goodwitch.

Goodwitch sighed deeply and decided to simply accept the lie. She wasn't going to go into the paperwork and argue with the cadet chain all for some petty fight.

"As an officer of the corp you have a responsibility. Keep order within the cadets next time. Cadet Black, clean yourself. And get the blood out of your uniform the moment you enter the dorms. Cadet Long, keep your uniform clean and iron out your dress shirt."

Goodwitch rubbed her temple before marching off in the direction of Ozpin's office to lecture him on why these children shouldn't be fighting each other.

Blake spoke up. "You lied to her."

"What was I supposed to say? That I let these two idiots fight? Can you imagine why that wouldn't go over so well with the Sergeant Major?" She noticed that Mercury had finally gotten up and was clutching his nose to constrict the flow of blood.

"Pathetic." After the comment Cinder began to walk away with the two members behind her. The clicking of her heels slowly began to fade away.

"Now who want's some food on me?" Yang beamed up at the others.

After a trip to the dormitories, the four girls ducked into Weiss' car and gave the skeptical girl the directions. At the fifth time Weiss missed the street they were supposed to take, she relinquished the control to Yang, who got them "smoothly" into the heart of the industrial district, where the club was located. Yang pushed open the doors into the booming music and array of drunk people dancing to someone's rap.

"Junior!" Yang whistled into the crowd to get the man's attention. Blake and Weiss scanned the renovated club and became quickly impressed with the quality. Ruby had been here several times before to know the regular bouncer which was impressive since all the employees looked the same. Soon one of the black suited henchmen motioned to his boss.

"Blondie? What're you doing here?" Junior had just finished making a Daiquiri for a customer when Yang and Blake stepped down to the bar.

"For a drink and a dish of your finest mozzarella sticks." Yang threw a ten Lien down on the glass panel.


End file.
